Madness
by hplover1616
Summary: India Stoker was always a strange and lonely girl. She was always missing something. Always waiting for something. Then her Uncle Charlie showed up. And the rest was history.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just saw this movie and I've been obsessed with it since. So I created this story to satisfy my love for it. I don't own it because if I did, I wouldn't be writing this.**

India heard the noise from her mother's room. The sound of the heavy breathing and her mother's pleading. She started walking.

"India!" He called. His voice oozing with desperation. She grabbed her rifle. He was calling her again. She imagined his ice-cold eyes flashing in frustration. She started walking up the stairs. The old wood floorboards creaking with each step she took in her heels.

She finally got to her mother's room. Uncle Charlie smiled when she came in, while her mother's eyes got hopeful. Her face was red with sweat all over her.

India aimed the gun.

Boom. It went off. The sound of blood trickling like a stream filled the room. The intense red color staining the walls and floor. India looked up at her Uncle. Her missing puzzle piece. She knew it was wrong but it felt so right. Then she glanced at the floor. Her mother's body was limp and covered in blood. India smiled.

"My bag is packed." Uncle Charlie grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own Stoker. If I did, do you really think I'd be writing this?**

India remained stone faced and unemotional. She had just killed her mother. Her own flesh and blood. The woman who carried her for nine months. Even though she was her mother, she didn't act like it. India had to take care of her. Their roles were reversed. She looked at the blood stained floor.

"India, we have to go. Get your bag." Uncle Charlie said. His smile devious and proud. He walked toward her. His hand slightly brushing against her cheek. His stare was mesmerizing. He started to lean in. And India decided she didn't mind the touch. She also started to lean in. Charlie's lips met hers. It was soft and chaste but with a hint of passion. Charlie pulled back. His crooked smirk spread out. She stared at him.

"Go get your bag. Meet me in the car." He walked out, not glancing back at all. India's mind was in battle. Charlie was her uncle. She shouldn't be kissing him. It's wrong, yet when she's around him she feels like she's whole. India blinked. She stopped battling with her head.

She walked to her room to grab her bag. On her bed were all of the shoes she's ever received for her birthday. She looked down at her feet. Her traditional saddle shoes were replaced with leather heels. She was grown up. She wasn't a kid anymore, waiting for something to come into her life. That something came into her life the day her father died. That something was Charlie. India took her bag and gave one last look at her childhood room. The room where her father tucked her in at night and read stories to her. She had to put those memories in the back of her mind now. That part of her life was over.

India walked out of her house saw her Uncle leaning against the car. He looked so dangerous and addictive. He was like a crazy James Dean. Charlie grabbed her bag and put it in the backseat.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes." India answered plainly. She was ready to go to New York. She was ready to be an adult. Charlie started the car and began driving. Soon her childhood home gradually became smaller and smaller in the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own Stoker. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this. I would be rich.**

India looked out the window of Charlie's car. She stared at the golden sunflowers along the winding road. The wind messing up her dark hair. It created great contrast between the light of the sunflowers and the dark of her hair. It reminded her of her self. It was like her soul. Not completely dark and not completely light. India glanced at Charlie. He was focused on the road with his hands tightly on the wheel. He was enchanting and smooth. He was the devil himself. And India loved it. Charlie then looked at her.

"India, is something wrong?" Charlie said with his voice like smooth chocolate. His voice was also enchanting.

"No. I'm just wondering when we'll be in New York." India replied. India wanted to arrive in New York. She was anxious to. India wanted to get away from her past life and embrace her new one. And she wanted to sleep in an actual bed.

Lately, they've been crashing at seedy motels since they left home. All of them have been creepy. It didn't bother her, she just wanted to lay down and relax. India wanted to bask in the joy of making it to New York.

"I know. We're almost there. We'll probably arrive in a day or two. Are you hungry. I think there's a town close by." Charlie said. He was always asking about her opinions and what she desired. It was very nice.

India looked at him again. Specifically his eyes. His eyes were like hers. She sometimes though she looked more like him than her parents. They both had fair skin and dark hair. And they both had the blue eyes. But his were more enchanting. They grabbed you and demanded your attention. They made you feel like melting in a puddle because of their intensity. And most of all, they were beautiful. Charlie then smirked. He knew she was eyeing him. India smiled.

"I'm a bit famished." She replied like she hadn't been eyeing him. Charlie then smiled his special smile and placed his hand on hers.

It sent a shock through her. She gasped. His skin was so cold and soft. She felt his fingers move so they were now holding hands, fingers entwined. India looked down at their hands. She felt a bit bold. She started to move her thumb to stroke her Uncle's hand. India kept staring at their entwined hand. Charlie then let out a deep surprised breath in response. India looked up and they were now parked at the side of the road. She turned her head in question and he stared at her in response.

"I want to try something." He said while unbuckling his seat belt. He let go of her hand. Then with both, he went to cup her face. India swallowed. He started to caress her cheek. His left hand sliding down her neck. She leaned into his touch. He then brought it back up. He started leaning into her. And in response, she did as well.

Then, finally his lips were on hers. It was soft and chaste, yet firm and passionate. India moved her hands to bring his face closer. Then suddenly his lips were off of hers.

"India, we have to stop. When we do this I want it to be in New York on our bed." He voice was deep and full of internal struggle.

India kept looking at him and then nodded.

**That's the end of this chapter. I felt really proud of this one! Finally wrote the first sexyness moment between these two! SUCCESS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stoker. I wish I did though.**

The car started and they were off to find something to eat. But India wasn't currently hungry anymore. Her stomach was fluttering and she couldn't get the kiss out of her head. It was electric. Her lips were still tingling from it. If someone looked at her, they'd think she just came back from a heavy make out session. Her hair was all over the place, her cheeks flushed, and her lips red and swollen.

India felt Charlie's gaze upon her. She could tell her was looking at her and not the road. She could tell because it felt like she was under a microscope. Or that Charlie was using a magnifying glass towards her. India liked it but wasn't used to this kind of attention. The only other time she felt like this was when she was in the presence of Pitts. But with Pitts, instead of liking it, she felt harassed or something of that nature. The car came to a stop.

"India. We're at the diner." Charlie said. He was obviously affected by the kiss. His voice was hoarse. She looked at him and smiled.

"Great." India replied. Charlie got out and opened her door. He had great manners. That's probably why Mother was attracted to him in the first place, India thought. She took his hand and got out of the car. India looked around. The diner was obviously a tourist or road trip establishment. It had a lot of tile and neon signs. It reminded her of the typical 1950s diners that you see in the movies.

Charlie then took her hand and walked in. The ding of the door rang in her ears. He lead her to a secluded booth. They both just sat down when a waitress came. She was older with wrinkles across her face.

"Hello there. Can I get you guys something to start?" She asked while handing out the menus.

"Yes, we'd both like a diet coke and a cheeseburger with everything on it." Charlie said ordering for them both. The waitress nodded and left.

India looked over at Charlie, "So you know how I like my burgers do you?"

Charlie smiled, "I know everything about you." India wondered how. She's only known him for a couple of months and they never really talked.

"How?" India asked. Charlie looked at her.

"Mrs. McGarrick. Every year she sent me updates. From what grades you got to mannerisms and anything in between.

"But why did she when she knew where you were and what you did?" India asked. Charlie then smiled.

"She did it because she always had a soft spot for me. When my parents and Richard's attention was on Jonathan, hers was on me." He replied wistfully.

"If Mrs. McGarrick had a soft spot for you then why did you kill her?" India asked. It didn't make sense to her. If she liked him and gave him updates, why kill her. Charlie's face then got hard.

"Because she knew too much. She knew what I planned on doing and I think she knew what I did to Richard." He replied. India opened her mouth but then the waitress came.

"Here's your food. If you need anything else just ask." She said. The burgers looked very good. India and Charlie started to eat their dinner in silence.

Soon they were both done and paid the bill. Charlie as a gentlemen, opened the door outside and to the car.

"Thank you for dinner." India said breaking the silence. She looked at him and he smiled and nodded in response. They left the dinner and were headed back on the highway. And hopefully they'd be in New York soon.


End file.
